villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soundwave (Transformers Film Series)
Soundwave is a villain from the live action film series who is loosely based from the villain of the same name. He is one of Megatron's loyal supporters & the Decepticon's communications officer. Soundwave serves as the septenary antagonist in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen and the quaternary antagonist in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Revenge of the Fallen Soundwave was awakened after he receive a transmission from Wheelie, who was tailing Mikaela Banes & instructed him to obtain the surviving shard of the Allspark in her hands. While floating across space, he found a government satellite transmitting a conversation between NEST & the US military & began to hack it by releasing his tentacles all over it. He manages to acquire information from it such as the location of the other Allspark fragment in Diego Garcia & Megatron's corpse under the Laurentian Abyss. Waiting till nightfall, Soundwave formulated a plan by ejecting Ravage to attack the area. After the successful retrieval, he sends Ravage again to a cargo ship carrying construction vehicles passing by the Laurentian Abyss, which also had become successful. He remained in space, while hacking the satellite he is attached. After Megatron finally killed Optimus Prime & have decided to reveal the Decepticon presence on Earth, Soundwave issued the mobilization order to the Decepticons waiting at the Nemesis & then hacked the satellite to show the image of The Fallen giving a speech. He manages to track down Sam's parents in Paris & gave them a call, asking for Sam's whereabouts. Judy can't understand the Decepticon's language & dismmissed the call, thinking it was a crank call from a pervert, thus making the Decepticons using them as hostages. When the CIA manages to locate Sam's whereabouts in Egypt via security camera, Soundwave took the information & immediately gave it to the Decepticons, leaving Starscream in pursuit. Soundwave then blocked the satellites covering the Egyptian area, making things appear normal. He isn't seen again through the rest of the film. Dark of the Moon After the events of the previous film, Soundwave left the satellite he is attached & landed on Earth, joining Megatron, Starscream & Igor in their exile on Africa. Soundwave obtained a minion named Laserbeak, a foul-mouthed Decepticon assassin that resembles a condor who can transform into numerous objects. After Laserbeak manages to inform Megatron that the Autobots have discovered the fuel cell of the Ark on Chernobyl & recovering a comatosed Sentinel Prime, Megatron decided it was time to eliminate all of the humans who knew about the discoveries of the Ark to avoid their plans from failing again. Soundwave then orders Laserbeak to kill them all, who does it in pleasure. He is working with Dylan Gould, a human who is allied with the Decepticons. Dylan then gave him as a "gift" to Carly Spencer, Sam's new girlfriend by posing as a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. After Sam & Carly tried to leave Dylan's party, Sounwave reveals himself by transforming into his robot mode, throwing Sam away & keeping Carly as a hostage. While Dylan then explained his relationship with the two Decepticons, Soundwave then took the pleasure to threaten Carly using his spiked tentacles but Dylan orders him to stop tormenting her after Sam surrenders. Soundwave was among the few Decepticons who took pleasure in invading Chicago & killing many humans in the way offscreen. After managing to receive a word from Dylan that the Autobots actually survived, he was one of the few Decepticons who manages to find them & manages to corner the Autobots Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Dino/Mirage & Que/Wheeljack, with Barricade, Shockwave & many others. When Dylan then manages to think of an idea of killing the Autobot hostages as a lesson of respect, Soundwave took this as a pleasure to which he concurred : "No prisoners, only trophies". He & Barricade took the pleasure in killing Que by shooting him, who pleaded badly for his life & afterwards was about to execute Bumblebee, only to be distracted by Wheelie & Brains' hijacking & crashing of a Decepticon ship. Bumblebee & the other Autobots then took this as an opportunity to escape & afterwards punched Soundwave, causing him to drop his weapons then shooting him in the leg, dropping his remaining gun. Bumblebee then finishes him off by throwing an uppercut on his chest & shooting him in the head, killing him. Gallery Soundwave ROTF as a satellite.jpg|Soundwave as a Cybertronian satellite DOTM-Soundwavecar.jpg|Soundwave's Earth vehicle mode as seen in the third film, a Mercedes Benz SLS-AMG EarlyMovieBlackout.jpg|An early working design for Soundwave before being converted into Blackout Trivia *Soundwave was originally supposed to appear in the first film, in a first attempt as a helicopter then a single character who is a size-shifting Humvee & a radio, but was dropped due to that artworks of him hadly resembles his original incarnation. **Ironic enough, he encountered one of his earlier incarnations in the third film together killing an Autobot & was also voiced by the same actor. *Soundwave is voiced by the famous villain voice actor Frank Welker, who also voiced his original incarnation & many other Decepticons in the film series, even Barricade in the third film. Frank Welker also voiced him in the foreign versions such as French, Italian, German & Spanish-American versions. **Aside from this, his voice almost sounded like that of Doctor Claw's. *Ironic enough as he transforms into a Mercedez-Benz, he killed an Autobot who also transforms into a Mercedes-Benz. *In the video games of Dark of the Moon, he transforms into a Mercedes-Benz GLK 350, particularly to hide his disguise as Carly Spencer's car & affiliation with Dylan Gould. *In an original draft of Dark of the Moon, which is still seen in the junior novelization & comic adaptations, Soundwave killed Dino instead of Que & uses his corpse to taunt Bumblebee. *Elements of Soundwave's tentacles are also used to that of his Prime counterpart. *Opposing his original incarnation, this version of Soundwave had a mouth. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Technopaths Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Genius Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Aliens Category:Slaveholders Category:Bombers Category:Necromancers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dark Judges Category:Monster Master Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Laser-Users Category:Gunmen Category:Crackers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Villains